


No one who loved Lily and James should be alone today

by HARRYMALFOY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARRYMALFOY/pseuds/HARRYMALFOY
Summary: Halloween. Remus is alone. Snape is alone. Harry is alone. They shouldn't.





	No one who loved Lily and James should be alone today

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't the end of the story. If you want me to add a Drarry fanfic, just write it in the comments. See you :)

It was Halloween 1993. Remus hated it to be alone on this day. Not even Sirius could be here. And Remus had always loved it to spend this day with Sirius. But now it was impossible. Sirius was- Remus didn't even want to think about it.

He strolled through the Forbidden Forest; the only place he was surrounded by silence. He walked a while and when he reached the lake, he stopped. Remus stood close to the edge of the water as he pulled out his wand. The wind was cold and Remus shivered. He raised his wand, thought of the happiest memory he had and cast the spell. The silver wolf emerged from the tip of his wand and jumped through the air. The water reflected the bright silver light and somehow, Remus had to smile. He looked around.

For a split second Remus thought he saw- No, there it was again. Not far away from him was Lily's patronus; a doe. Remus couldn't believe his eyes. He had done this very thing every year since his friends had died, but something like that had never happened. Lily's patronus. Remus walked towards the place where the patronus came from. But it wasn't Lily who conjured it. It was Snape.  
  
"Severus?", Remus asked confused. Snape spun around, his eyes wide, shocked.  
" _You_ conjured it?", Remus asked. Snape didn't answer. His long black hair danced slightly in the wind. Remus stepped closer. He didn't know why he was smiling right now. He had not the slightest idea.  
"Stop looking like that, Lupin.", Snape spat. Remus forced his smile away.  
"Why didn't you ever tell her?", Remus asked.  
"It's really none of your business.", Snape answered. Remus sighed. It was impossible to have a civilised conversation with this man. At least according to their past.  
"Would you like to go inside?", Remus asked, hoping for a normal answer. Snape looked at the ground. He shuffled with his feet and looked back up.  
"Well, come on.", he said as if he had to convince himself that this wasn't a totally stupid idea.  
  
Remus offered his colleague a chair. They had agreed to talk in Remus' office, because Snape's was dark, cold and unpleasant. Well, it was not really "agreeing". Remus had said all these things, Snape had snorted and said that it was complete rubbish, but Remus already walked upstairs. And it seemed like Snape really wants to talk to someone. So why not someone who went through the same?  
Remus made them some tea and sat down as well. Snape started sipping on his tea, but didn't say anything. So Remus had to do the first step.  
  
"Why didn't you tell her?", he asked again. Snape choked on his tea and coughed.  
"Do you want to kill me?", he asked loudly and Remus shook his head.  
"So?", Remus asked. He wanted to know the answer. Snape sighed and really, this was the first time Remus saw him like that; vulnerable and candid.  
"When I was a child, I watched her playing on playgrounds with her horrible sister. Don't say she wasn't horrible, because she was.", Snape said. Remus nodded.  
"I know. She really is awful. Told us we weren't allowed to see Lily because she was busy with more important things than our rubbish.", he told Snape.  
"She did? Lily hated Muggle activities since she found out she was a witch.", Snape said.  
"Anyways, what happened on the playground?", Remus asked.  
And so, Severus told him the story we all know very well.  
  
"Does anyone else know?", Remus asked at the end of this story. He felt bad for Snape.  
"Dumbledore.", Snape answered. Remus raised his eyebrows.  
"Dumbledore?", he asked and Snape nodded wordlessly. Remus watched him standing up.  
"Nice chat with you, Lupin.", Snape said, back in his usual haughty being. Remus rolled his eyes.  
"See you, Snivellus.", he said. The last word just slipped out of his mouth, but Snape didn't seem to care. He turned on his heel and strode out of the office. Remus looked at his folded hands. He sat like this for a long time.  
  
"Harry!", Remus said suddenly. Harry shouldn't be alone today. He shouldn't. No one who loved Lily and James should be alone today. Not even old stinky Snivellus.

 

It was Halloween 1998.

"Harry, where are we going?", Hermione asked scared. Ron was with her, why was she still so annoying? Couldn't she just hold his hand and be quiet already? Ginny walked close to them, but she didn't say a word. There were loads of other people who followed them. Harry didn't really know who exactly followed. He was sure that Neville, Luna, Dean and Seamus where here somewhere. And Dennis Creevey must be there too, because Harry had seen him earlier.  
  
"Harry, really, don't you think we're in far enough?", this time it wasn't Hermione who was talking, it was Ginny. Harry stopped and looked at her.  
"No, Ginny. We are not in far enough. We need to go to the lake and that's it.", Harry said.  
"Why? Why the lake?", Hermione asked. Harry rolled his eyes and went on. They didn't understand. They hadn't seen what he had seen in the Pensieve. Snape and Remus stood by the lake. And Harry wanted to do the same.  
  
Not a long time later, they reached the lake. Harry smiled satisfied. He pulled out his wand and raised it. The others gathered around him and did the same. Harry closed his eyes, concentrated and cast the spell. As he opened his eyes, he saw that the others did it too. A lot of silver shining animals trolled in mid air over the surface of the water. Only one person hadn't raised his wand and was only staring at the patronuses. The pale face was illuminated by the beautiful silver light and the person appeared to be so- this thought was the mist irritating thought Harry had every had. So he pushed it away. He walked over to the person and lay his hand on the shoulder.  
  
"You came?", Harry asked and Malfoy nodded slowly.  
"You can do a patronus?", Harry asked, even though he already knew the answer. Malfoy shook his head. Harry pulled his hand away.  
"It's not hard, really.", he said.  
"Yeah, for tge great Harry Potter everything is more than easy.", Malfoy snapped. Harry smiled. Remus had made peace with Snape on that day, so Harry could to the same with Malfoy.  
"Come on, I'll show you.", Harry said.  
"No, Potter, really I don't want your help.", Malfoy spat.  
"So why did you come?", Harry asked. Malfoy opened his mouth to answer, but only hot air came out. Harry grinned.  
"So? Can I show you now?" Malfoy nodded.  
  
Harry told him to close his eyes, to think of a happy memory and there they found the problem.  
"I don't have any.", Malfoy said. Harry shook his head.  
"Then make one.", he said. Maybe he shouldn't have said that, because Malfoy swung his fist and punched Harry on the nose.  
"I've always wanted to do this.", he said laughing.  
"You know what?", Harry asked smiling, "You already broke my nose in sixth year, remember?" Malfoy stopped smiling and nodded.  
"I just wanted to protect you.", he said quietly, so Harry could barely hear something; but he still understood it.  
"What?", he asked grinning.  
"Should I punch a second time?", Malfoy asked and Harry laughed, so did the Slytherin.  
  
Malfoy fixed Harry's nose, less painful than Luna had done it back then. And then, Harry showed Malfoy again how to conjure a patronus.  
"And don't worry if it doesn't work the first time.", Harry said, "I had five attempts." Malfoy laughed and closed his eyes.  
  
And after the seventh attempt, a silver shining ferret emerged from Malfoy's wand tip. Harry laughed and Malfoy opened his eyes. He rolled his eyes.  
"Really? A ferret?", he asked annoyed and Harry laughed.  
"Okay everyone!", Harry said loudly and got the attention of the others, who didn't notice Harry and Malfoy talking, because they had been busy with chatting with each other.  
"I want everyone to make a second patronus, so we all can do it together!", Harry said loudly.  
  
The others agreed and they all raised their wands; Malfoy as well. Harry waited until everyone has closed their eyes, then hesitated and grabbed Malfoy's hand. Malfoy looked at him and wanted to pull his hand away, but Harry held it so strong, that Malfoy had no chance. He sighed.  
"Let me be nice to you, you arse!", Harry hissed, closed his eyes as well and conjured his patronus.

It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. Around twenty patronuses jumped over the lake; Malfoy's next to Harry's; and they lighted up the whole lake. No one who loved Lily and James should be alone today. Not even old stinky Malfoy.  
And now Harry understood what it meant to make peace with your enemies.


End file.
